My Life as a Ninja
by ShyNotScared13
Summary: Nao's had a pretty harsh life. Parents murdered, no one to take care of him except his sister.Well, Nao's about to get some good news! what is it? read 2 find out! Mwahahaha!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. =( I'm sad.**

**Title:My Life as a Ninja**

**Chapter 1**

**The Academy**

**whatever-talking**

**(Yay!)-thinking**

**(AN:...) author's note**

**WOHOO!-yelling, thinking loudly**

**_what?!?!-emphasized word_**

**..........13.........**

**When I walked into the classroom, I realized something was different today. Everyone looked absolutely psyched to be here. No one was ever that happy to be at the Academy. I know we just passed our exams, but **_**still**_**, this was **_**school!**_

"**Hey, Soyoku, what's up with everyone?" I asked, confused. My sister just looked at me like I had just asked the stupidest question in the world. **

"**Uhh, Earth to Nao! We get our Jonin sensei's today! I know you're a year younger than anyone here, but you should've known that!"**

**If you're wondering why I'm a year younger then the other students, it's because I skipped a grade in the Academy. I was **_**way**_**too advanced to be kept with the other 10 year olds. It wouldn't have been fair to them. I can keep up with the older students just fine, thank you! I realized Soyoku was yelling in my ear, demanding my attention. I sighed. My sister is the most important thing in my life, but sometimes she can get **_**really**_** pushy, and that's putting it mildly!**

"**Soyu, calm down, I'm listening!" I assured her, hoping that'd make her stop. Thankfully, it did. "Now, what did you say?"**

"**I **_**said **_**we're about to be called." I stared at her, confused.**

"**Our squads, Nao! They're about to call the squads!" Now I understood. We both sat on the edge of our seats as Iruka made a surprising announcement.**

"**Ok class, this year, instead of the usual 3-man squads, we're going to condense two squads together. That's right," he added as he heard groans coming from some of us. "That means two senseis!"**

**We all started to laugh our butts off as Kiba, who'd been dozing off, snapped his head up so quick to glare at Iruka-sensei, that he cracked his neck. LOUDLY. The look on his face was absolutely PRICELESS!!! Iruka-sensei laughed with us for a minute, before announcing that, although there were more people on the squads, they were still expected to function as a team, and that meant NO FIGHTING! Boy, am I glad there's no chance of Soyoku and I being on the same team. We'd tear each-other to shreds! Yeah, we love each-other, but, come on, we're brother and sister! It's our **_**job**_** to fight.**

**As Iruka-sensei called off the teams, I turned my attention to my fellow almost-genin. Who would I be stuck with for the next 3 years? Don't get me wrong, there are some really nice people in my class, like Hinata, for example. I just prefer to work alone. Well, except for Soyoku. Ironically, just when I was thinking about whom my team would be, (Please not Sasuke! Please not Sasuke!) Iruka-sensei called my name.**

**"…Nao Mijiri, Hinata Hyuuga, (Yay!!!)Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, and, last in team 13.........Soyoku Mijiri?!?!? There has to be a mistake!" I just sat there in shock. I was on the same team as **_**my sister!!!!**_**What was the Hokage thinking!!!!!!! Awww, man! I could see I was gonna have one **_**heck**_** of a time!**

**Iruka-sensei finished his hasty call to the Hokage's tower, looking a slightly confuzzled (AN: I like that word, hehehehe!). I looked at him hopefully. Iruka-sensei would know how to get me out of this. If he didn't… (Shudders) I don't even want to think about it. (Images of unimaginable tortures fly through his head)**

**"There was no mistake. Nao and Soyoku are just going to have to deal with being on the same team."**

"**Easier said than done." I heard my sister mutter. I laughed quietly to myself. Then we settled down and waited for our sensei to come. We waited…….and waited……and waited, until Naruto, after setting an eraser on the top of the door, which Shikamaru predicted would miss, anyway, got up and started pacing. At least he wasn't yelling. Yet. Shikamaru nodded off in his chair, Kiba played a game of catch with Akamaru, Hinata hid in a corner and watched Naruto pace (He's so clueless!!). That's how my **_**amazing**_** new squad amused themselves. Boy, was this gonna be a fun 3 years.**

_**Finally**_**, the door opened, and Naruto whipped his head around to see his prank in action. The eraser, filled with chalk, dropped from the doorway, at just the right time to dust the unsuspecting sensei with chalk. It would've hit him square on the head, if it hadn't been for the abnormally large hinges on the door. The eraser was caught on one, and then spun off course, landing harmlessly on the floor. **

"**Hello, kids! My name is Kakashi Hatake! I'll be your sensei!"**

**From behind him came a very expectant "Ahem!" The man sweat dropped, and then turned around, his gravity defying hair not moving an inch. **

"**Oh, Kurenai! How nice to see you! Kids this is your other sensei, Kurenai-"**

"**They don't need to know my last name, Kakashi. Not many people do."(AN: Sorry, I couldn't remember her last name)**

"**Alright," she continued. "We need to see what each of you can do as a team, and individually. We're going to do this in the simplest way possible. **_**A survival test!**_**" I could swear I could see the lights flicker, and hear scary music as she said that. **

_**DUH-DUH-DUUUMMMMMM!!!!**_

**_..........13........_**

**_If you review, I'll put your character in the story. just tell me their name, age, looks, personality, and jutsu, if they don't have a jutsu, I'll just make one up, so be warned! If I don't us your vharacter in this story, I'll use it in another, if you want me to. Don't be offended if your's doesn't show up. Your character probably wouldn't've fit in with the story. Sorry in advance!!_**

**_Press the pretty button!! Pwease?!?!?! =)_**


End file.
